Some storage systems (e.g., solid state drives (SSDs)) use a three-dimensional memory technology, such as BiCS (Bit Cost Scaling), that uses a charge trapping layer to store data. Due to the physics involved in such memory, it is possible for “shallow traps” to occur. Electrons in “shallow traps” can escape over time, which can result in a charge reduction that can cause read errors.